Aufräumarbeiten
by CharonKatharsis
Summary: spielt nach AC Nach dem Chaos mit Kadaj und seiner Gang, ist es nun an den Turks "aufzuräumen". Doch nicht nur über die drei kommen sehr interessante Dinge heraus...
1. Tag 1

Der morgendliche Anruf hatte sich verspätet, was in erster Linie an einem durchtrennten Telefonkabel und einem verlorenen Handy gelegen hatte. Dennoch betrat Rude -wie jeden Morgen- um Punkt halb acht Renos Zimmer, um seinen Mitbewohner zu wecken, was sich, wie an jedem anderen Tag, als sehr schwierig erwies, da dieser partout keine Ambitionen hatte, sich aus seinem warmen Bett zu erheben. Als einzige Reaktion auf seine Weckversuche, bekam Rude eine scheuchende Bewegung von Reno. "Du bist zu früh dran...", murrte der Rothaarige im Halbschlaf. Rude hatte gelernt, sich nicht auf diese Diskussion einzulassen. "Es ist nach halb Acht. Steh auf, sonst wird dein Kaffee kalt." Reno drehte sich um und blinzelte ihn an. "Kaffee? Seh ich aus, als ob ich Kaffee brauch?!" Rude nickte. "Ja." Reno machte einen missbilligenden Laut, der sich stark nach "Klugscheisser" anhörte, aber er stand dennoch auf. "Und, was haben wir heute zu tun?", sich streckend und gähnend wankte er in Richtung Bad. Rude blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig und setzte den Kaffee auf. Das machte er immer erst dann, wenn Reno aufgestanden war.

Mit Erleichterung vernahm er das Klingeln seines Handys. "Ja?" Hatte er die Stimme des Bosses erwartet, so hatte er sich getäuscht, doch nicht weniger sachlich schilderte ihm nun Tseng den Tagesplan. "Hier Tseng. In einer Stunde haben sich alle Turks im Shinra-Hauptquartier einzufinden. Es werden mehrere Teams gebildet, die das Chaos der vergangenen Tage beseitigen, in Midgar, im Nordkrater und in der vergessenen Stadt. Einteilung um halb Neun." Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hörte Rude bereits das Klicken in der Leitung. Tseng hatte aufgelegt.

In verknittertem Anzug trat Reno zu ihm. "Und, was machen wir heute?" Rude grinste. "Aufräumen." - "Boah, fuck, ey... ich bin Turk und keine Putzfrau." Man sah Reno seinen Unwillen direkt an und Rude schüttelte den Kopf. "Verteilung der Aufgaben ist in einer Stunde im Hauptquartier." Mit einem Schluck leerte Reno seinen Kaffee. "Soll er doch die Jungs von Soldat einsetzen..."

Als Rude und Reno um fünf nach halb im Hauptquartier eintrafen, hatten sich alle Turks in der Eingangshalle gesammelt, um ihren Einsatzort zu erfahren. Mit missbilligendem Blick quittierte Tseng die Verspätung der beiden, die von allen anderen als Selbstverständlichkeit hingenommen wurde. Rude und Reno waren, wie auch Tseng und Elena, die Elite der Turks, weshalb sich die meisten der Anwesenden mit der Erklärung begnügten, dass das eben deren Vorrecht war. Nur Augenblicke, nachdem sie angekommen waren, betrat der Präsident die Halle. Seit im Anschluss an jene Ereignisse das Geostigma geheilt worden war, war er nicht länger auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen, wobei Reno immer geargwöhnt hatte, dass er diesen auch vorher nicht wirklich nötig gehabt hätte. Der Präsident räusperte sich, und sprach. "Wie allen Anwesenden bekannt ist, haben sich in den letzten Tagen einige aussergewöhnliche Zwischenfälle ereignet, deren Aufklärung und "Bearbeitung" eure nächste Aufgabe ist. Dazu werden einige Teams an verschiedenen Orten des Geschehens Aufklärungsmissionen durchführen. Die genaue Einteilung, sowie Team und Einsatzort wird im Anschluss ausgehängt werden. Ich erwarte absoluten Einsatz von jedem einzelnen." Reno wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass bei den letzten Worten der Blick des Präsidenten länger als bei jedem anderen bei ihm haften geblieben war. Jener jedoch nickte seinen Angestellten nur kurz zu, bevor er sich von dannen machte, vermutlich in sein Büro. Tseng trat vor, und hängte einige Seiten an die Pinnwand, bevor er sich aus dem allgemeinen Getümmel rettete und in einer Ecke stehenblieb, offensichtlich auf etwas wartend.

Als Rude vom Plan zurückkehrte, blickte ihn Reno erwartungsvoll an. "Und, wo gehts für uns diesmal hin?" Rude schüttelte den Kopf und deutete zu Tseng. "Du wirst heute mit Tseng arbeiten. In der vergessenen Stadt." Er drehte sich um, denn jemand hatte ihm an die Schulter getippt. Vor ihm stand einer der jüngeren Turks, ein Rekrut, soweit er sich entsinnen konnte. "Ich schätze, dass wir beide heute zusammenarbeiten. Ich bin Yakumoto." Rude nickte ihm kurz zu und sagte dann seinen Namen, bevor er sich wieder Reno zuwenden wollte. "Also, Rude, wir gehen in den Nordkrater - ist das nicht aufregend? Ich habe schon so viel davon gehört..." Nur Reno konnten genervten Blick auffangen, der sich hinter Rudes Sonnenbrille nur schwer erkennen liess. Doch auch er hatte keine Zeit für weitere Plaudereien, denn Tseng neben ihm schaute demonstrativ auf seine Uhr. Er verdrehte etwas genervt die Augen. "Dann wollen wir mal."


	2. Tag 1, Part 2

"Könnte das hier vielleicht eine Spur sein?" Hocherfreut kam der Jüngere auf ihn zu, in der Hand hielt er etwas Metallenes. Rude nahm es in die Hand und hob dann eine Augenbraue. "Das ist ein Scharnier, in das jemand eine Kugel gefeuert hat." Er dachte sofort an den Vorfall, bei dem Tseng und Elena im Nordkrater verletzt worden waren. Er brach die Kugel aus dem Scharnier, welches er dann auf den Boden fallen liess, bevor er das verformte Geschoss betrachtete. Sowohl Farbe als auch Größe gehörten nicht zu den üblichen Produktionen. Yakumoto fing diesen Blick auf. "Das ist eine besondere Kugel, nicht? Das hab ich auch sofort gedacht, als ich sie gesehen hab. Wir suchen doch nach Hinweisen auf diese drei Typen, die Midgar angegriffen haben, nicht? Aber wenn das keine normalen Kugeln sind, dann hatten sie vielleicht sogar eine eigenen Waffenproduktion? Ich meine... das wär doch möglich?" Rude räusperte sich und schwieg, was sein Partner allerdings als Aufforderung sah, weiterzureden. "also, wenn die eigene Kugeln herstellen, dann müssen sie auch eigene Waffen bauen, oder? Sonst passen die Kugeln ja nicht. Und weißt du, was man dafür alles benötigt?" "Ja, das weiß ich." versuchte Rude den Redefluss des anderen zu stoppen, doch der liess sich nicht beirren. "Schon allein das Schiesspulver.. da kommt man so einfach nicht dran. Das heißt, dass jemand aus der Shinra ihnen dazu verholfen haben muss. Und das ganze Metall..." Rude rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht. "Ich weiß, worauf du hinauswillst. Aber könntest du jetzt bitte einfach den Mund halten?" Gekränkt sah Yakumoto zu ihm hinauf, aber er blieb ruhig. "Gut. Wir werden diese Kugel jetzt in die Forschungsabteilung bringen. Dort wird man sie untersuchen und herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat. Aber jetzt suchen wir hier erstmal weiter." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln gingen sie in verschiedene Richtungen, um Ausschau nach weiteren Hinweisen zu halten.

Zur selben Zeit befand sich Reno mit Tseng in den Ruinen der vergessenen Stadt und blickte auf ein überdimensionales Schneckenhaus, vor dem sich ein See mit schwarzem Wasser befand. Er spuckte auf den Boden. "Das sieht ja mal verdammt siffig aus." Er hatte es nur gemurmelt, doch ein kritischer Blick von Tseng blieb nicht aus. "Wir gehen rein." Noch bevor der Dunkelhaarige diese Worte fertig gesprochen hatte, war er mit gezogener Waffe in Richtung eines kleinen Stegs gegangen, der zu einem Eingang zu führen schien. Reno eilte ihm hinterher und hielt ebenfalls seine Waffe bereit. Es war zwar nicht zu erwarten, dass sich noch irgendwer hier befinden würde, aber dennoch waren sie Turks. Und Turks waren immer auf alles vorbereitet.

Seite an Seite betraten sie den Raum. Was immer Reno erwartet hatte - DAS sicher nicht. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von ihnen allen. Von sich und Rude. Von Tseng, von Elena, von Rufus Shinra, von Cloud... einfach von allen. Das Bild von Cloud jedoch stach ihm sofort ins Auge - um sein Gesicht war mit roter Farbe ein Kreis gezogen. "Der hats denen ja ganz schön angetan." Reno kramte eine Zigarette aus seiner Hosentasche und zündete sie sich an. "Also wollten die nicht nur den Kopf, sondern auch noch den Held des Tages." Tseng drehte sich zu ihm um. "So könnte man es ausdrücken. Sie haben jedenfalls sehr ausführliche Nachforschungen angestellt, meinst du nicht?" Er deutete auf ein Bild, das fast in Augenhöhe an die Wand geklebt war. Es zeigte Reno und Rude in einer Bar. "Fuck... wie haben die das...???" Der andere betrachtete das Bild mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und bemerkte dann trocken: "Man könnte meinen, ihr wärt ein Pärchen.". Statt etwas direkt darauf zu antworten, zog Reno fester an seiner Kippe. "Bullshit." Tseng drehte sich zu ihm, seine Augen hatten einen belustigten Glanz. "Who cares? Wir sind nicht hier, um eure Beziehung zu diskutieren." Die Zigarette flog auf den Boden und wurde ausgetreten. "Verdammt nochmal, da gibt es keine "Beziehung"." Aus seiner Jackentasche holte Tseng eine Kamera und begann den Raum zu photographieren. "Wie auch immer." Eine neue Zigarette fand ihren Weg in Renos Hände.

Während Tseng und Reno sich noch immer im Schneckhaus befanden, waren Rude und Yakumoto bereits wieder auf dem Rückweg zur Shinra Inc., genauer zu den Laboratorien, um die Kugel -ihren einzigen Fund- dort analysieren zu lassen. Vor Ort wurden sie von einem älteren Herrn empfangen, der sie zur Ballistik brachte. Dort erwartete sie bereits Elena. "Hy, Rude. Hallo..." sie sah den anderen an, der erst nach kurzem Nachdenken verstand, dass sie auf seinen Namen wartete. "Hallo, ich bin Yakumoto." Sie schüttelten Hände. "Ich bin Elena. Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen. Du bist wohl neu hier?" Er nickte. "Ja, das bin ich." Rude hielt Elena das verformte Metallteil hin. Sie nahm es. "Das ist also, was ihr gefunden habt. Ich hatte etwas.. naja... größeres erwartet, so, wie der Funkspruch klang. Rudes Blick ruhte etwas genervt auf seinem Mitarbeiter. "Kommt mit." forderte Elena die beiden auf, als sie sich zu einem Mikroskop begab. "Ich schau mir das Ding mal an, vielleicht dauerts aber auch noch ein bisschen. Wollt ihr so lange warten? Oder soll ich euch Bescheid geben, wenn ich mit der Analyse durch bin?" Ohne auch nur einen Moment auf Rudes Reaktion zu warten, antwortete Yakumoto. "Wir bleiben natürlich, Miss Elena." Er suchte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich, während Rude in der Nähe von Elena blieb, die nun das Ding in eine Vorrichtung einspannte und es dann in Vergrößerung begutachtete. Doch nur Sekunden später sah sie auf. "Das ist meine." Rude blickte sie fragend an. "Deine?" Auch Yakumoto war hinzu gekommen. "IHRE, Miss Elena? Aber... sie istso anders.. keine Standartgröße, die Färbung...?!" Elena setzte sich und befreite die eingespannte Kugel. "Ja, meine. Ich modifiziere meine Kugeln, um ein noch optimaleres Ergebnis zu haben. Hier neben...," sie deutete mit einem Bleistift auf eine kleine Einkerbung an der Seite "Ich markiere alle so modifizierten Kugeln mit einem kleine Herz. Es ist definitiv meine, nur die Färbung ist seltsam. Das werde ich mir genauer betrachten müssen, nur ist leider heute Dr. Zodan nicht da, er ist eigentlich mehr dafür zuständig." Sie erhob sich und beschriftete einen kleinen Beutel. "Ihr braucht nicht warten, die Spektralanalysen dauern mindestens vier Stunden. Ich geb euch Bescheid, sobald ich etwas herausgefunden habe." "Jawohl, Miss Elena." Rude konnte ein Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken, das jedoch wurde nur von Elena bemerkt, die ihm dafür einen sarkastischen Blick zuwarf. "Also... dann sehen wir uns spätestens morgen wieder, Miss Elena..." Yakumoto reichte ihr die Hand, ohne ihr Gesicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Rude hob nur kurz seine Hand. "Bis morgen." Er hatte sich noch nie so sehr auf den Feierabend gefreut, wie an diesem Tag. Gerade, als er die Wissenschaftsabteilung verlassen wollte, holte ihn Yakumoto ein. "Wollen wir nicht noch was trinken gehen? Ich meine... wenn wir jetzt schon zusammenarbeiten und so.." Rude atmete tief durch und zählte bis drei. "Ganz sicher nicht."

Auch für Tseng und Reno nahte langsam der Feierabend. Akribisch hatte Tseng alles photographiert, was auch nur im Geringsten etwas mit der Sache hätte zu tun haben können, während Reno verschiedene Papiere durchsah, die jedoch alle nicht weiter wichtig waren. Doch immerhin konnte er so in Ruhe rauchen und musste nicht dauernd irgendwas für Tseng hinrichten. Es hatte ihn nie gewundert, dass Tseng keinen festen Arbeitspartner hatte und es wunderte ihn auch jetzt nicht. Er schaute auf die Uhr... es war bereits 16 Uhr... noch eineinhalb Stunden bis er endlich nach Hause konnte. Er streckte sich und gähnte, erschrak aber etwas, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und der Dunkelhaarige direkt vor ihm stand. "Hast du dich auch ordentlich ausgeruht?" Reno grinste. "Aber sicher hab ich das. Genug Schnappschüsse gemacht?" Tseng überging das einfach und sah demonstrativ auf die Uhr. "Hier ist nichts mehr zu tun... dabei haben wir noch genug Zeit. Was hältst du von nem Besuch im 7th Heaven?" Von irgendwo her hatte er plötzlich eien Zigarette und zündete sie an. Der Rothaarige konnte ihn nur perplex anstarren. "Du rauchst? Und... trinkst?" Reno versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Tseng... Mr. Perfekt-Himself... hatte ihn gefragt, ob sie nicht noch in eine Bar gehen sollten. "Sicher. Anders kann man den ganzen Kram ja kaum ertragen. Also...?" Reno nickte mechanisch. "Aber... klar doch". Sein Kopf sagte ihm immer noch, dass das grade nicht sein konnte. Denn wenn das eben stimmte, was käme dann als nächstes? Nicht, dass es ihn störte. Es wunderte ihn nur extrem.

Als Reno mitten in der Nacht heimkam, war er mehr als stark betrunken und extrem gut gelaunt, im Gegensatz zu Rude, der auf dem Sofa lag und Musik hörte. "Rude, Rude, Rude..." begann Reno, wusste aber nicht emhr, was er sagen wollte und liess es dann einfach so stehen. Rude sah zu ihm hoch. "Wars so schlimm mit Tseng, dass du dich danach betrinken musstest?" Ein breites Grinsen von Reno war die Antwort. "reno?" Der Angesprochene liess sich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen, saß aber dann doch halb auf ihm. "Es war der Himmel, Rude. Der Kerl kann vielleicht saufen, dagegen sind wir ein Scheiss. der hat mich doch glatt abgefüllt, man." Er lachte. "Weisst du... wir haben seit halb fünf nur gesoffen... Sake, Bier, Vodka... der Kerl hat nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Tseng ist echt cool..." Rude stellte die Musik ab. "Reno... du solltest wirklich aufhören dich zulaufen zu lassen. Du bekommst schon Halluzinationen." Reno kiocherte. "Von wegen!" Rude seufzte. "Sicher. Aber jetzt solltest du ins Bett, sonst bekommst du morgen noch nen Kater." - "Wollten wir nicht eh mal ne Katze holen?" Rude ging nicht mehr darauf ein. Er wollte einfach seine Ruhe haben.


	3. Tag 2, Part 1

Am nächsten Morgen erwartete Rude genau das Szenario, das er befürchtet hatte. Das Erste was er in Renos Zimmer machte, war das Fenster zu öffnen. Danach tippte er den Rothaarigen sachte an. "Reno, aufwachen." Ein elendes Gemurmel war die Antwort. "Reno, aufstehen!" Reno öffnete ein Auge halb und sah zu Rude hoch. "Was willst du? Ich hab nen Kater...." Rude räusperte sich. "Schon klar. Du hast ins Bett gekotzt." Reno sah auf sein Bett und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. "Irgh. Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?" - "Hmpf." Damit verliess Rude das Zimmer um Kaffee aufzusetzen. Wenn Reno sich hoffnungslos betrinken musste, dann sollte er auch gefälligst für sich selbst Sorge tragen.

Inzwischen kämpfte Reno sich aus dem Bett und betrachtete sein "Werk". Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er soviel gehabt hatte. Mit spitzen Fingern zog er das Bett ab und brachte Laken, Bettdecke und Kissenbezug ins Bad, wo er sie erstmal in die Waschmaschine steckte, dann stellte er sich selbst unter die Dusche. Insgeheim freute er sich schon, heute wieder mit Tseng zu arbeiten... nicht wegen der Arbeit - er hoffte, dass sie danach wieder einen trinken gehen würden. Es war schliesslich selten, dass jemand ihn so unter den Tisch trank.

Frisch geduscht und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet kam er nach draussen, wo Rude bereits Kaffee und zwei Brote hingestellt hatte. Er selbst war allerdings nicht zu sehen, wahrscheinlich war er in seinem Zimmer, sich anziehen. Reno setzte sich und nahm eines der Brote, sein Magen fühlte sich zwar an, als hätte jemand die Nacht über nichts anderes getan, als darauf herum zu springen, aber er wusste, dass nur ein ordentliches Essen ihn wieder einigermassen herstellen konnte. Nett wie er war, hatte Rude ihm sogar sein Brot überbacken. "Wir müssen in fünf Minuten los, Reno. Du solltest dich anziehen." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Rude neben ihn. Im Gegensatz zu Reno war er bereits komplett angezogen, vom Anzug bis zur Sonnenbrille. "Ach... dann kommen wir eben später, was solls?" nuschelte Reno zwischen zwei Bissen, "Die werden uns schon nicht vermissen." Damit schluckte er den Rest des ersten Brotes runter, doch als er sich das zweite nehmen wollte, kam ihm Rude zuvor. "Du gehst dich jetzt anziehen, das kannst du auch noch unterwegs essen." Grummelnd erhob Reno sich. "Manchmal bist du echt ein Arsch." Rude grinste. "Zumindest bin ich keine Plage wie du." - "Ach, halt einfach die Klappe." Mit einem Lachen verschwand nun Reno in seinem Zimmer und warf sich seine Uniform über. Es gab keinen besseren Weg den Tag zu beginnen, als eine kleine Kabbelei mit Rude.

"Ihr seid zwei Minuten zu früh." stellte Tseng mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fest. Im Gegensatz zu Reno, der unübersehbare Augenringe hatte, sah Tseng aus, nun ja, wie immer eben. "Tut mir Leid, das nächste Mal werden wir draussen warten bis die Arbeitszeit angefangen hat." grummelte Reno und erntete dafür ein Lächeln von Tseng, der sich danach an Rude wandte. "Du wirst bereits gesucht." Rude rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Am Besten gehst du direkt zu den Laboratorien. Yakumoto ist bereits dort." Rude nickte und ging. Reno lehnte sich an die Wand. "Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich mein.. da draussen sind wir fertig, oder nicht?" Tseng sah ihn erstaunt an. "Hast du mich gerade indirekt um Arbeit gebeten? Nun, zu tun ist genug... wir haben die Motorräder der drei in der Forschungsabteilung, wir sollten versuchen herauszufinden, wo sie die gekauft haben - und mit welchem Geld. Es gibt Bankdateien, Forschungsakten und noch viel mehr, was wir durchsehen müssen." Ein Gähnen von Reno. "Was WIR durchsehen müssen, oder was IRGENDWER durchsehen muss?" Tseng zögerte kurz. "Irgendwer. Aber wer wäre besser dazu geeignet, als wir?" Der Rothaarige räusperte sich. "Jeder?" Tsengs Blick durchbohrte ihn fast mit seiner Missbilligung und so lenkte Reno ein. "Na gut.. dann gucken wir uns den Kram halt an." Der Dunkelhaarige ging voraus, in Richtung der Büros, doch bevor er deren Glastür öffnete, drehte er sich nochmal mit einem schiefen Grinse um. "Du hast einen Kater, nicht?"

Als Rude am Labor ankam, erwartete ihn Yakumoto tatsächlich bereits. "Da bist du ja, Rude. Guten Morgen. Ich bin schon etwas früher gekommen, ich dachte, ich gehe dann schonmal hierher, nachsehen, ob Miss Elena was gefunden hat." Rude nickte ihm nur zu. Wie konnte man nur so viel reden wie dieser Kerl? "Gehen wir rein. Miss Elena ist schon da, aber sie wollte mir noch nichts über die Ergebnisse sagen. Sie meinte, dass sie lieber wartet bis du da bist, damit sie es nicht zweimal berichten muss. Sie ist schon eine klasse Frau, nicht?" - "Ja." bestätigte Rude, nur, damit Yakumoto nicht auch noch anfing, ihm die Vorzüge von Elena aufzulisten. Sie betraten das Labor, wo ein Assistent sie in Empfang nahm und zu Elena brachte. "Ah, guten Morgen." sie lächelte die beiden an. "Jetzt seid ihr beide da, dann kann ich euch ja schonmal die Ergebnisse sagen. Allerdings jetzt zunächst inoffiziell, den Bericht habe ich nämlich noch nicht verfasst." Rude ging näher zu ihr und stellte sich halb vor Yakumoto. "Also...?" Mit einer Pinzette hob Elena die Kugel hoch. "Wir haben ja schon gesehen, dass die Kugel verfärbt ist. Die Verfärbung kommt von einer aussergewöhnlichen Belastung durch Mako und schwarzer Materia. Und was fällt uns dazu ein?" Rude sah auf die Kugel. "Sephiroth." Elena nickte. "Genau. Mit dieser Kugel habe ich einen von diesen drei Typen getroffen -nur ein Streifschuss, aber immerhin - aber obwohl ich ihn getroffen habe, fanden sich keine Rückstände von Gewebe oder Blut daran. Und das ist ungewöhnlich." - "Und was denkst du, worauf das schliessen lässt?". Elena legt die Kugel zurück in den Beutel. "Ich würde fast sagen, dass es sich bei diesen dreien nicht um Menschen gehandelt hat. Auch nicht um Hybriden wie Sephiroth einer war. Ich kann nur vermuten, aber sie scheinen mir eine Art... Manifestierung zu sein. Ein Zwischending aus Geist und Monster, vielleicht Experimente von Dr. Hojo, vielleicht sind sie aber auch in einer spontanen Reaktion entstanden. Zumindest lässt sich die Ähnlichkeit mit Sephiroth nicht leugnen...". Rude seufzte. "Wir wissen also im Grunde nichts über sie, ausser, dass sie keine Menschen waren." Elena strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter Ohr. "Naja, ganz so würde ich das jetzt nicht sagen. Aber genaueres wird wohl erst die biologische Abteilung herausfinden können..." Sie dachte kurz nach. "Es sei denn, ihr würdet vielleicht mit Cloud Strife reden. Er hat immerhin gegen sie gekämpft und sie wohl auch besiegt. Vielleicht kann er uns ja etwas weiterhelfen?"

"Man... bin ich Turk geworden um irgendwelche Zahlen zu analysieren? Da hätte ich ja glatt Buchhalter werden können." Reno erhob sich vom Rechner und stand auf. "Daten gut und schön, aber bei der Hälfte der Sachen weiß ich ja noch nichtmal, WAS es eigentlich darstellen soll. Was ist das hier zum Beispiel?" Tseng sah kurz auf. "Die durchschnittliche Bearbeitungsrate bezogen auf die letzten zwölf Monate im Verhältnis zur gegebenen Durchschnittsrate im Bezug auf diesen Sektor." Reno liess sich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen. "Was um alles in der Welt soll das heissen? Komplizierter gings nicht, oder?" Tseng grinste. " Die Koeffizienz de-" - "Halt, halt, halt. Du brauchst nicht mit so nem Kram anfangen." Reno hob beide Hände. "Du hast gewonnen. Gibts vielleicht auch noch ne Arbeit, die ein bisschen weniger mit diesem Gedöns zu tun hat? Irgendwas zum Draufhauen?" Der Andere lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Ein Turk, Reno, sollte mehr können als nur "Draufhauen", findest du nicht?" Reno kramte in seinem Jacket nach Zigaretten. "Wenn du das sagst. Vielleicht kann ich auch mehr... nur nicht unbedingt das. Und jetzt gehe ich rauchen, wenns dir nichts ausmacht." Tseng erhob sich ebenfalls. "Aber nicht doch, ich werde mitkommen." Er öffnete eine Schublade und holte zwei Dinge heraus, die er schnell in seine Tasche wandern liess. "Gehen wir auf den Balkon." Reno blinzelte. "Den Balkon?" Mit einer Hand deutete Tseng auf die Blende. "Hinter dir." Reno hatte dem Fenster noch keine Beachtung geschenkt und bemerkte daher erst jetzt, dass sich hinter der Blende eine Tü befand, die auf einen schmalen Balkon führte. "Du hast vielleicht Privilege, Tseng...". Reno pfiff leise. "Wie bist du denn an das Büro gekommen? Ich mein.. was muss man tun, um so einen Luxus zu bekommen?" Der Angesprochene öffnete die Tür. "Pünktlich sein, gut arbeiten, Befehlen gehorchen und Ambitionen zeigen diese Firma zu repräsentieren und weiterzubringen." Der Rothaarige lachte. "Und ich dachte schon, du hättest dem Boss einen geblasen." "Das ganz sicher nicht." stellte Tseng mit leiser und sehr deutlicher Stimme klar. "Weder habe ich, noch hat der Präsident - zumindest meines Wissens nach - derartige... Neigungen." Reno zündete sich seien Zigarette an. "Schon gut, kein Grund sich aufzuregen. War nur ein Scherz." Tseng holte eine kleine Flasche aus seinem Jacket und nahm einen Schluck. "Das war aber ein verdammt schlechter." Nach dem gestrigen Abend wunderte Reno nicht mehr, dass Tseng auch in der Arbeitszeit trank. Jeder, wie er es verträgt, dachte er seltsam belustigt.

"Cloud? Der ist grade oben, soll ich ihn für euch runterholen?" Tifa hatte den beiden Turks etwas zu trinken hingestellt, doch da ertönte es auch schon von hinter ihr. "Das wird nicht nötig sein, Tifa. Ich bin schon da." Rude nippte an seinem Getränk. "Also, was wollt ihr von mir?" Man erkannte sofort das Misstrauen Clouds. "Es geht um den Zwischenfall mit diesen drei Typ, die die Stadt angegriffen haben. Da du nun derjenige warst, der gegen sie gekämpft hat, hatten wir gehofft, dass du uns vielleicht ein paar Informationen geben könntest. Wir versuchen grade herauszufinden, was diese Kerle waren." Unverwandt starrte Yakumoto Cloud an, doch der verzog keine Miene."Und da kommt ihr zu mir?" Yakumoto wollte weiterreden, doch Rude bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. "Wir sind mit der Aufklärung beauftragt worden und du bist unser einziger wirklicher Zeuge. Wir benötigen nur ein paar Infos." - "ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mich mit euch zu unterhalten. Ich habe eine Arbeit zu tun." Mit einem Nicken wies er zu einem Paket, dass auf einem der Tische stand. "Kommt später wieder, wenn ihr mich unbedingt befragen wollt." Damit nahm Cloud das Paket und verliess die Bar. Yakumoto sah ihm nach, Rude lächelte Tifa zu, die sich sofort entschuldigte. "Es tut mir Leid, dass er so unhöflich ist." Rude winkte ab. "Du brauchst dich deswegen nicht zu entschuldigen. Er mag uns einfach nicht." Tifa seufzte. "Ja..." - "Das ist schon ok, ich kann ihn verstehen." Rude blickte auf die Theke und sah daher nicht Tifas Lächeln, das zum Teil dankbar, zum Teil bedauernd aussah. "Er wird in spätestens einer Stunde zurück ein, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr so lange hier warten. Wenn ihr was trinken wollt, dann sagt mir einfach Bescheid." Yakumoto lächelte sie an. "Danke, Miss Tifa." Doch Tifa sah nur nach unten und erhaschte einen Blick von Rude, der sie mit unverhohlener Bewunderung betrachtete. Nein, Tifa hatte absolut nichts dagegen, wenn er noch etwas bei ihr in der Bar blieb.


End file.
